The invention relates to a length adjustment device, which makes it possible to adjust a predetermined maximum, preferably playless, distance between two points A and B or adjustment of a predetermined minimum distance between two points A and B. The device is preferably used together with links for vehicles, and especially at such locations where it would be difficult to inspect an installation by sight.
On the market today there is a large number of different length adjustment devices. Many of these length adjustment devices are arranged with a threaded element by means of which it is possible to adjust different lengths between two points A and B.
A known such device (in-house prior art) provides a length adjustment device for adjustment of a predetermined maximum or minimum, preferably playless, distance between two points A and B, which points are moveable in relation to each other, which length adjustment device comprises two substantially stiff longish elements pivotally joined by means of link, attachment devices for pivotal attachment of the length adjustment device between said points A and B, an adjustment screw and co-operating threads which are arranged at the first of said two longish elements, an interacting surface, arranged at the second longish element, said interacting surface co-operating with one of the ends of the adjustment screw for adjustment of said predetermined distance between A and B.
Such an element can either be used in order to adjust a maximum distance or a minimum distance. If the locating means of the threads for the adjustment screw is arranged opposite the pivot point of the device, it can be used for adjusting a maximum distance between A and B, whereas if the locating means of the threads is arranged between the pivot point and the attachment point, it can be used for adjusting a minimum distance between A and B. Accordingly, the device provides a stop in one direction between the points A and B between which it is attached, but allows movement between A and B in the other direction. The location of the locating means for the threads and, accordingly, the interacting surface determines if the device is provided for adjustment of a minimum or a maximum distance.
Very often it is of major importance that this minimum or maximum distance which is to be adjusted does not go beyond or below said predetermined value. Accordingly, it is important that the adjustment screw during adjustment is only rotated to this exact predetermined position. Further rotation of this adjustment screw, which moves the screw and thereby effects the adjustment device, could for example cause damage to either the adjustment device itself or any of the parts it is attached to. Therefore it is of utmost importance that the adjustment is done in a very precise manner. Previously this has been possible with known adjustment devices if it has been possible during the adjustment phase to have had good possibilities to inspect the adjustment by sight. Moreover, this adjustment process per se implies a rather time-consuming procedure, which is undesirable.